Ashlyn, The Sister
by TotalPeterPanFan
Summary: There was another girl before Wendy. Peter loved her, she loved another Lost Boy, and Nibs was her brother. Everyone thought the mermaids drowned her. Until Peter found her. What will happen?
1. Profile

**This is a really short OC profile :P**

Name: Ash Lancaster

Age: 13

Height: 5'1

Hair: Blonde, side braid

Clothes: White shorts, a light blue t-shirt, black suspenders, and black converse


	2. She's Back

**Hello, my little Lost Boys! (even if you're a girl, you're a lost boy) This is a random story from my random mind. :3**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot line and OC.**

"Go on." Peter smirked as he gestured towards the dark void. "Promise it's safe. Go." He gave Ash a little nudge.

"Alright, but If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." She smiled her gorgeous smile and stepped in. "See you in a couple seconds." Peter closed the door and Ash made her way forward. "Can't Peter buy some lights. Oh, wait…there's no electrici-AAH!" She plummeted down a slide. She ungracefully landed on her face and when she looked up, she saw 6 boys sitting at a table, staring at her. She stood up and waved awkwardly. "Hi."

A shirtless boy got up. "Who are you?" He said in a harsh tone. A cute brown haired boy sighed. The shirtless boy turned to him. "Stay out of it Slightly." He turned back to Ash. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash." She smiled sweetly, attempting to get on his good side. "You?" Ignoring her question, he knocked her to the ground and stormed outside. Slightly helped her up. Blushing a little, she thanked him. "What's his problem?"

Slightly scratched the back of his head. "You look like his sister, but you can't be. She was drowned by the mermaids a long time ago." Ash gasped.

"Was that Nibs?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." She ran out of the hideout just as Peter flew in.

"Where's Ash?" He scanned the room.

"Nibs was being a jerk." One of the twins said. "Then he left and Ash freaked out then ran after him."

"She remembers!" Peter exclaimed.

"What?" Tootles asked.

"She remembers that she's his sister."

"WAIT." Curly shouted. "THAT WAS ASHLYN?"

"Yeah. Turns out she wasn't drowned by the mermaids. She held her breath and faked drowning so the mermaids wouldn't rip her apart. She had held her breath for too long and she passed out, so she lost her memory and was found earlier this year on the mainland."

"Okay, two things. One, how do you know this, and two, how did she get to the mainland?" Tootles asked.

"Tinkerbell told me. She and a bunch of fairies took Ash's body from the water and she woke up, but she didn't remember a thing, so for the whole time Wendy, Jane, and Margaret were here, they wer trying to get her memory back. In the end one of the fairies thought it would be better to take her to the mainland and have her stay there. I found out where she was taken and got her to come here. The good thing is that she remembers now." He took a deep breath.

"Well, what're we waiting for, let's go find them!" Slightly yelled. The boys ran out of the hideout.

Nibs kicked a tree angrily. He just wanted Ashlyn back and now Peter brought a girl who looked exactly like her.

"Nibs?" He turned around and saw Ash standing behind him.

"What do you want?"

"It's me, Ashlyn! I got my memory back!"

"Yeah, right. What's my real name?"

"Terrance." He looked up and took a step towards her.

"What're the other boys' real names?"

"Curly is Harold, Tootles is Daniel, the Twins are William and Willie, and Slightly is James. They are also 13 except for the Twins, who are 9." Ash leaned against a tree.

"It is you."

"That's what I said, idiot." They hugged each other. The rest of the boys assimilated behind them.

"ASHLYN."

"CURLY. WHY. ARE. YOU. SHOUTING."

"I dunno." He scratched his head and Ash started laughing.

"Now. Who wants to go pick on Hook?" The boys cheered and flew towards the ship, leaving Ash and Slightly. Ash saw he was staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Slightly? You coming?" He looked up and blushed lightly.

"Yeah. Pick up where we left off?"

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He took her hand and they flew to the Jolly Roger. **(OMG. Turns out they had a secret relationship before. What'll Peter and Nibs think of this?)**


End file.
